pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Julian Bernardino's TUGS Parody Casts
Here are some of Julian Bernardino's TUGS parody casts. Cast TUGS/Mickey Mouse *Ten Cents as Mickey Mouse *Top Hat as Donald Duck *Sunshine as Goofy *Lillie Lightship as Minnie Mouse *Sally Seaplane as Daisy Duck *Theodore Tugboat as Pluto *Hank the Tugboat as Huey *George the Tugboat as Dewey *Foduck the Tugboat as Louie *Pearl as Clarabelle *Big Mac as Scrooge McDuck *Warrior as Ludwig Von Drake *Frank as Chip *Eddie as Dale *Zorran as Pete *Benny the Cab as Casey Junior TUGS/Thomas * Ten Cents as Thomas * Sunshine as Percy * Big Mac as Gordon * Top Hat as James * Warrior as Henry * Hercules as Edward * OJ as Toby * Grampus as Duck * Zorran as Devious Diesel * Zip and Zug as Bill and Ben * Zebedee and Zak as Arry and Bert * Lillie Lightship as Emily * Sally Seaplane as Molly * Pearl as Mavis * Sea Rouge as Oliver * Sea Rouge's Uncle as Oliver (Pack) * Fire Tug as BoCo * Izzy Gomez as Hector * Bluenose as Spencer * Nantucket as George * Johnny Cuba as Diesel 10 * Frank and Eddie as Donald and Douglas * Princess Alice as Lady * Burke and Blair as Splatter and Dodge * Billy Shoepeck as Billy * Little Ditcher as Kevin * Scuttlebutt Pete as Harvey Ten Cents Tugboat * Ten Cents as Theodore * Sunshine as Hank * Big Mac as George * Top Hat as Foduck * Lillie Lightship as Emily * Captain Star as The Dispatcher * Grampus as Northumberland Submirine * Sally Seaplane as Pugwash * Lord Stinker as Guysborough * Warrior as Digby * Hercules as Truro * Zorran as Oliver * Little Ditcher as Shelburne * Big Mickey as Owen * Izzy Gomez as Canso Colossus * Mighty Moe as Clayton * Billy Shoepack as Bedford * Johnny Cuba as Cabot * OJ as Baddeck * Boomer as Nautilus * Sea Rogue as Fundy TUGS/Sonic * Ten Cents as Sonic * Sunshine as Tails * OJ as Uncle Chuck * Top Hat as Antoine * Warrior as Rotor * Big Mac as Knuckles * Hercules as Shadow * Zorran as Dr. Robotnik (AOSTH)/Dr. Eggman * Zip as Scratch * Zug as Grounder * Zebedee as Coconuts * Zak as Snively * Bluenose as Metal Sonic * Johnny Cuba as Dr Robotnik (SatAM/SU) * Burke as Sleet * Blair as Dingo TUGS/Dumbo * Little Toot as Dumbo * Ten Cents as Timothy Q. Mouse * Bluenose as The Ringmaster * The Fulton Ferry as Mrs Jumbo * Puffa as Casey Junior * Constance as Elephant Matirich * Queen Stephanie as Elephant Catty * Emily the Tugboat as Elephant Giddy * Sigird as Elephant Prissy * Zorran as Smitty * Pearl, Pentra, Molly the Tugboat, Lillie Lighthouse, Carla, Pearl, Pugwash, Dorothy, Isabel, and Rebecca as The Other Female Elephants * and more The Routsabouts, Inspired By NickyHelp's Roustabouts Crossover *The Broomsticks, Beauty Stem, Elf Cup, Casey Jr, Kimba, The Smurfs, The TUGS Characters, The Theodore Tugboat Characters, Yen Sid, Mickey Mouse, Mario, Luigi, Donald Duck, Yoshi, Johnny, and Toots as The Workers Pyramid of Pachyderms Falls, Inspired By Sampea CAML'S Pyramid of Pachyderms Crossover *Mario as Mickey Mouse *Luigi as Donald Duck *MeeMee as Tillie *Tails as Pinocchio *AiAi as Chip *Rayman as Tack *Ly the Fairy as Princess Yum Yum *Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, and Aku Aku as The Vultures *Sonic as Jiminy Cricket *Agent Ed as Boy Pink Elephants on Parade, Inspired By Filip Zebic's Pink Elephants on Parade Crossover *Globox as Tim Lockwood *Sally, Bunnie, and Sonia as The Chipettes *Agent Ed as Rabbit *Amy, Cream, and Rouge as The Powerpuff Girls *Tom and Jerry as Sonic and Tails *Spike and Tyke as Original Sonic and Tails *Tiger as Pluto *Mr. Bean as Lumiere *Tanya, Jasmine, Yum Yum, Penlope Pitstop, Alice, and Toodles as Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity *Hardy as Wreck It Ralph *Laurel as Fix It Felix Jr *Ethel as Vanellope *Cuddles as Romeo *Giggles as Juliet *Ten Cents as Roger Rabbit *Hercules as Eddie Valiant *Casey Jr as Basil of Baker Street *Johnny as Dr. Dawson *Princess Peach as Dorothy *Yoshi as Dorothy's Dog *Hugo and his Family as The Ice Age Characters *Gromit as Patrick *Wallace as Spongebob *The Shrimpers as The Heffalumps and Woozles *Peter Griffin as Donald Duck *Gumball as Jose Carioca *Indiana Jones as Panchito Pistoles *Luke Skywalker as Mushu *The Stormtroopers as The Wolf Hunters, The Rhino Guards, The Elephant Guards, and The Hippo Guards *Darth Vader as Crococaptain *The Mr. Men Characters as The Dawn Patrol *The Goons as The Powerpuff Girls Villains *The Robot Pirates as The Marching Cards *The Dantinis as The Blue Bad Guys *WereHog Tom as Dark Sonic *Deers as The Albert Einsteins *Shaggy Rogers as Timon *Casey Jones as Pumbaa *Goblins as The Grand Duke of Owls' Minions *Golbin King as The Grand Duke of Owls *Dexter as Plucky Duck *Stickybeard's Pirates as The Cobras *The Bandits as The Spiders *Emmet as Mickey Mouse *Lois Griffin as Daisy Duck *Wyldstyle as Minnie Mouse *Casey Jr as Eddy *Toots as Ed *Johnny as Edd *Cat as Tigger *Dog as Roo *Shaun as Cogsworth *Ten Cents as Bugs Bunny *Lillie Lightship as Lola Bunny *Fred Jones and Batman as Romeo and Juliet's Fathers *The Weasels as The Cy Bugs *President Buisness as Discord *Rayman as Flint Lockwood *Ly the Fairy as Samantha "Sam" Sparks *Salem as Steve *Zorran, Zak, Zebedee, Zip, and Zug as The Weasels *Montana as Honest John *Tootle as Gideon *John Crichton as Jacquimo *Ursula as Nightmare Moon *Dr. Robotnik as Captain Hook *Luigi as Captain *Mario as Captain K'nuckles *Homestar Runner as Scooby Doo *Pom Pom as Pichu *Top Cat as Ichabod Crane *Waffles as Ichabod's Horse *Jim Hawkins as Yakko Warner *Mr. Blik as Wakko Warner *Princess Daisy as Dot Warner *Cerberus as Frankenstein *Gordon Quid as Dracula *The Alley Cats as The Monsters *Pinocchio as Jimmy *The Seven Dwarves as The Party Guests TUGS/Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Lillie Lightship as Snow White * Fire Chief as Prince Charming * The Duchess as The Evil Queen * Bluenose as The Huntsman * Jack as The Magic Mirror * Warrior as Doc * Big Mac as Grumpy * Top Hat as Happy * OJ as Sleepy * Ten Cents as Bashful * Hercules as Sneezy * Sunshine as Dopey * Kraka Toa as The Wicked Witch * The Pirates as The Vultures Heigh Ho, Inspired By Quiggc1's Heigh Ho Video * Baby as Patch * Yoshi as Pluto * Cream as Young Nala * Tails as Young Simba * Thomas as Winnie the Pooh * Percy as Piglet * Edward as Tigger * Oliver as Rabbit * BoCo as Eeyore * Tommy as Young Tantor * Tallulah as Young Terk * MeeMee as Perdita * Amy Rose as Anita The Engines Search the Cottage * Tillie as Beauty Stem Bluddle Uddle Um Dum, Inspired By Neo Burns' Bluddle Uddle Um Dum Video * Pongo as Mickey Mouse * AiAi as Aladdin * Thomas O' Malley as Rajah * Jeremy as Carpet * Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, and Waffles as The Kids and Cat * Scooby Doo as Dog * Agent Ed as Rex * Ten Cents as Yakko * Sally Seaplane as Dot * Ergo the Magnificent as Donald Duck * Robby as The Seal * Tom as Cat * Jerry as Winslow * Dennis as The Pet Fish * Casey Jr as Genie * Ed, Edd, n Eddy as The Three Guys * Rayman as Jiminy Cricket * Admiral Razorbeard as Gargamel * Butch the Cat as Azrael * Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Wile E Coyote, Road Runner, and Taz Mania as The Lost Boys * Yosemite Sam as Sir Ector * Elmer Fudd as Sir Kay * Toots as Cogsworth * Johnny as Grumpy Smurf The Yodel Party, Inspired By NickyHelp's Dwarf's Yodel Party Video * The Pokemon as The Ewoks * The Digimon as The Roger Rabbit Cast * The Musketeers as The Monkeys * Lord Rogers as The Composser * Lord Rogers' Band as The Orchestra * Hugo as Hiccup's Father * Hugolina as Hiccup's Mother * AiAi as Adult Simba * MeeMee as Adult Nala * Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Three Stooges * Winnie the Pooh as Baloo * Dennis as King Louie * Sir Handel as Young Tod * Little Toot as Young Copper * Wallace as Chanticleer * Gromit as Chanticleer's Buddy * Fire Tug as Eeyore * Ergo the Magnificent as Donald Duck * The Teensies as The Alley Cats * The Gobbos as The Robin Hood Band * Globox as Louie * Rayman as Prince Naveen * The Dishes as The Pirates * Bowser Koopa as The Grand Duke of Owls * Battersby as Iago * The Dragons as The Parrots * The Mario Gang as The Monsters Inc Cast * The Beatles as The Hounds * The Indians as The Dogs * The Guests as The Party Guests * Yoshi as Pluto * Casey Jr as Prince Eric * Gromit as Eric's Canine * Pongo as Mickey Mouse * and more The Final Battle * Tillie as Beauty Stem * Casey Jr as Fur Foot * Tracy as Elf Cup * Toots as Kimba the White Lion * The Cars Characters as The Smurfs Crossover * The Three Stooges as Alvin and the Chipmunks * AiAi as Mario * Tommy as Luigi TUGS/The Jungle Book *Sunshine as Mowgli *Ten Cents as Baloo *Billy Shoepeck as Bagheera *Fred (from Ferry Boat Fred) as Kaa *Zorran as Shere Khan *Top Hat as Colonel Hathi *Lillie Lightship as Shanti *Pearl as Winifred For Colonel Sonic's March *Dr Robotnik as Governor Ratcliffe *The Robots as Govenor Ratcliffe's Minions *Agent Ed as The Boy *The Crows as The Animals *Luigi as Tantor *Cream as Terk *Rayman as Aladdin *Ly the Fairy as Princess Jasmine *Tom and Jerry as The Two Other Elephants *GonGon as John Darling *AiAi as Michael Darling *Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, and Rocket Robot on Wheels as The Lost Boys *The Disney Characters as The Other Animals *The Stampede (from The Lion King) as The Stampede (from Jumanji) *The Cartoon Network Characters as The Parade *Ed, Edd, Eddy, Courage, Chicken, Johnny Bravo, and Crunch Bandicoot as The Seven Dwarfs *Shaggy Rogers as Hogarth *Berk as The Iron Giant *The Characters as The NickyHelp's Crossover Characters *The Cartoon Network and Disney Characters as The Filip Zebic Crossover Characters For The Bare Necessities with The Disney's On The Record Bare Necessities Song *Stanley (from Disney's Stanley) as Koda *Fievel Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Young Simba *Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear (from The Muppets) as TImon and Pumbaa *Laurel and Hardy (from Laurel and Hardy) as Chip and Dale *Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) as Kenai *Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) as Nita *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Pacha *Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Littlefoot *Rex (from Toy Story) as Rex *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Lumpy *Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Roo *AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Winnie the Pooh *Bernard (from The Rescuers Down Under) as Adult Simba *Miss Bianca (from The Rescuers Down Under) as Adult Nala *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Tom *Gumball and Darwin (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Rutt and Tuke *Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) as Squeeks the Caterpillar *Spike (from Rugrats) as The Seal *Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as The Gentlemen *Bitzer (from Shaun the Sheep) as Donald Duck *Ed, Edd, Eddy, Courage, Chicken, Johnny Bravo, and Crunch Bandicoot as The Seven Dwarfs *Nani Pelekai (from Lilo and Stitch) as Ariel *Lilo Pelekai (from Lilo and Stitch) as Melody *The Three Stooges (from The Three Stooges) as The Nephews *Stitch (from Lilo and Stitch) as Fish *Kanga (from Winnie the Pooh) as Mother Duck *The Aliens (from Toy Story) as The Ducklings *Globox (from Rayman) as Quacker *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Adult Kovu *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Adult Kiara *The Disney Cast as The Puss In Boats Cast *The Peanuts Cast as The In The Wild Cast *The Cartoon Cast as The Bears *Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) as Chicken Little *The Video Game Characters as The Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue Cast *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Scrooge McDuck *The Non-Disney Cast as The Madagascar Cast For I Wanna Be Like You with The Mousercise's I Wanna Be Like You II Song *The Scooby Doo Gang as The Road To El Dorado Cast *Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear (from The Muppets) as TImon and Pumbaa *The Beagle Boys as The Three Thugs *Mad Jack, Snuk, Walter Melon, Courage, Chicken, Johnny Bravo, and Crunch Bandicoot as The Seven Dwarfs *The Hello Kitty Characters as The Winx Club Cast *The Video Game Characters as The FernGully Cast *The Peanuts Characters as The Little Mermaid Characters *Rayman as Jiminy Cricket *The Rayman Characters as The Megamind Cast *The Mario Characters as The Princess and the Frog Cast *The Three Stooges as Ed, Edd, and Eddy *Mario (from Super Mario Bros.) as Hercules *Yoshi (from Super Mario Bros.) as Cric-Kee *Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Genie *Cream (from Sonic X) as Terk *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros.) as Merlin *Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Captain Hook *Princess Daisy (from Super Mario Bros.), Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series), Stanley (from Disney's Stanley), Pinocchio, Igor, and Scalawag (from Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night) as The Woman, Monkey, Boy, and The Three Men *The Koopalings (from Super Mario Bros.) as Ratigan's Henchmen *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic X) as Hades *Dr. Robotnik (from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) as Edgar *Mecha Sonic (from Sonic X) as Berkeley Beetle *The Robots (from Sonic X) as Berkeley Beetle's Guards *The Hugo the Troll Characters as The Hunchback of Notre Dame Cast *Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as The Mask *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as The Indian Chief *Talullah (from Tickety Toc) as Thumbelina *Crash Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Gru *The Raving Rabbids as Gru's Minions *Anna, Elsa, and Merida as The Female Kids *Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) as Mr. Smee *Winslow (from CatDog) as Bartok the Magnificent *The TUGS Characters as The My Little Pony Cast *The Theodore Tugboat Characters as The Shrek Cast *Hugo and Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) as Kronk and Ms. Birdwell *Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as Phil *Thomas O' Malley and Duchess (from The Aristocats) as Goofy and Sylvia *The Robot Pirates (from Rayman 2) as The Pirates *The Goons (from Sleeping Beauty) as The Weasels *Spyro (from Spyro) as Ratty *GonGon (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Moley *Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) as Mr. Winkie *Croc as Roger Rabbit *Jake (from The Rescuers Down Under) as Wreck-It Ralph *May, Misty, and Dawn (from Pokemon) as The Powerpuff Girls *Shaggy Rogers (from Scooby Doo) as Jack *Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Crosby *The Happy Tree Friends Cast as The Sonic Cast *Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi as Alvin and the Chipmunks *Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, and Birdo as The Chipettes *Cuddles and Giggles (from Happy Tree Friends) as Romeo and Juliet TUGS/The Fox and the Hound * Ten Cents as Young Tod * Sunshine as Young Copper * Captain Zero as Amos Slade * Zebedee as Chief * Big Mac as Adult Tod * Warrior as Adult Copper * Lillie Lightship as Vixey * Sally Seaplane as Big Mama * Top Hat as Dinky * Boomer as Boomer * Puffa as Squeaks * Bluenose as Grumpy Badger * OJ as Porcupine * Pearl as Widow Tweed * Johnny Cuba as The Bear * The Goods Engine as The Train Special Guests For The Three Chases *Rayman, Globox, Murfy, and Ly the Fairy as Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria *The Rayman Characters as The Madagascar Cast *Gumball as Spirit *Crash Bandicoot as Spongebob Squarepants *The Crash Bandicoot Characters as The LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean Cast *The Black Dots as Themselves *Coco Bandicoot as Sandy Cheeks *Croc as Bartok *Richard as Spirit's Horse Rider *Tom, Jerry, and Spike as Sid, Manny, and Diego *Rosie (from Caillou) as Baby *Spyro as Scooby Doo *Laurel as Jaq *Hardy as Gus *Edgar as Lucifer *The Spyro Cast as The Spongebob People *Witch Hazel as Pom Pom *Officer Dibble as Sir Hugh TUGS/Tom and Jerry * Big Mac as Tom * Ten Cents as Jerry * Sunshine as Nibbles * Warrior as Butch * Top Hat as Meathead * Hercules as Spike * Puffa as Tyke * OJ as Topsy TUGS/The Amazing World of Gumball * Ten Cents as Gumball Watterson * Sunshine as Darwin Watterson * Pearl as Anais Watterson * Lillie Lightship as Nicole Watterson * Warrior as Richard Watterson * Boomer as Rocky * Sea Rouge's Uncle as Larry * Sea Rouge as William * Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Penny Fitzgerald * Billy Shoepack as Tobias * Big Mac as Principal Brown * Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Miss Simian * Top Hat as Mr. Robinson * OJ as Mr. Small * Hercules as Tina * Zorran as Sal Left Thumb * Izzy Gomez as Hector * Sally Seaplane as Molly TUGS/Robin Hood * Ten Cents as Robin Hood * Warrior as Little John * Hercules as Alan a Dale * Lillie Lightship as Maid Mariam * Johnny Cuba as Prince John * Nantucket as Sir Hiss * Zorran as The Sheriff Of Nottingham * OJ as Friar Tuck * Sally Seaplane as Mrs Rabbit * and more TUGS/Pinocchio * Sunshine as Pinocchio * Ten Cents as Jiminy Cricket * Hercules as Geppetto * Ferry Boat as Figaro * Sigrid as Cleo * Lillie Lightship as The Blue Fairy * Frank as Honest John * Eddie as Gideon * Nantucket as Stromboli * Captain Zero as The Wicked Coachman * Zak, Zebedee, Zug, Zip, Jasper, Horace, Banzai, Ed, and Mr. Scroop as The Coachman's Minions * Zorran as Lampwick * Johnny Cuba as Monstro the Whale Give A Little Whistle, Inspired By Neo Burns's Give A Little Whistle Crossover * AiAi as Shrek * Tails as Donkey * Sonic as Jackie Chan * Tillie as Princess Suzy * Woody as The Grinch * Princess Eilonwy as Minerva Mink * Agent Ed as Wakko * Rayman as Stitch * Casey Jr as Yakko * Johnny as Puffin * Tracy as Phoon * Tootle as Professor Owl * The Female Girls as The Fairies * Montana as Skipper Special Guests For Smudger's Transformation, Inspired By musicxisxlife15's Lampwick's Donkey Transformation (The Animated/Nostalgia Critic Crossover) * Tails as Mike * Sonic as Sulley * Agent Ed as The Nostaglic Guy with Glasses * Crash Bandicoot as Genie * Fievel as Spongebob * Tony as Squidward * Mario as Bloo * Luigi as Mac TUGS/Balto * Ten Cents as Balto * Lillie Lightship as Jenna * Theodore as Boris * Johnny Cuba as The Bear TUGS/Crash Bandicoot * Ten Cents as Crash Bandicoot * Princess Alice as Tawna Bandicoot * Hercules as Aku Aku * OJ as Papu Papu * Billy Shoepeck as Ripper Roo * Zebedee as Koala Kong * Zak as Pinstripe Potoroo * Zorran as Doctor Nitrus Brio * Captain Zero as Doctor Neo Cortex * Pearl as Nina Cortex * Lillie Lightship as Coco Bandicoot *Burke and Blair as Komodo Moe and Komodo Joe *Warrior as Tiny Tiger *Zip/Zug as Doctor N.Gin *Sunshine as Polar *Grampus as Pura *Top Hat as Dingodile *Cabot as Doctor Nefarious Tropy *Nantucket as Nitrous Oxide *Pingu as Penta *Pearl as Megumi *Perta as Isabella *Emily the Tugboat as Ami *Molly the Tugboat as Liz *Johnny Cuba as Uka Uka *Fire Chief as Rilla Roo *Bluenose as Bearminator *Big Mac as Crunch Bandicoot *Evil Theodore as Rok-Ko *Oliver the Vast as Wa-Wa *Cabot as Py-Ro *Snorri as Lo-Lo *and more TUGS/Croc * Ten Cents as Croc * Mario (from Mario) as King Rufus * The Gumball Extras as The Gobbos * Principal Brown as Swap Meet Pete * Richard as Croc's Father * Nicole as Croc's Mother * Darwin as Croc's Adorable Little Brother * Masami as Beany The Bird * Mr. Bang (from Toonerville Trolley) as Professor Gobbo * Godzilla (GMK Version 2001) as Baron Dante * The Virus as The Dantinis * Pink Bear as Pirate Dantinis * Tina as Flibby * Sal Left Thumb as Neptuna * Bowser (from Mario) as Cannon Boat Keith * Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Chumly * Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) as Tooty The Feeble * Jack In The Box (from Fantasia 2000) as Fosley * Chernabog (from Fantasia) as Cactus Jack * Zeus (from Fantasia) as Demon Itsy * Kenneth as The Secret Sentinel * Mrs. Robinson as Soveena * Jano (from Rayman 2) as Flavio * Robot Suitcase (from Tonic Trouble) as The Firepit * Red Death (from HTTYD) as Venus Fly Von-Trappe * Drago's Bewilderbeast (from HTTYD 2) as The Village Masher * Jealousy as Swipe Swiftly * Bluto (from Popeye) as Platform Pete TUGS/An American Tail * Ten Cents as Fievel Mousekewitz * Pearl as Tanya Mousekewitz * Sunshine as Yasha Mousekewitz * Lillie Lightship as Mama Mousekewitz * Hercules as Papa Mousekewitz * Warrior as Henri * Zorran as Warren T. Rat/Cat * OJ as Tony Toponi * The Fulton Ferry as Bridget * Big Mac as Tiger * Bluenose as Cat R. Waul * Burke as Digit * Blair as Chula TUGS/Bambi *Ten Cents as Young Bambi (Both are the main character) *Sunshine as Young Thumper (Both are best friends to Ten Cents and Young Bambi) *Sea Rogue as Young Flower *Lillie Lightship as Young Faline (Both love Ten Cents and Young Bambi) *Big Mac as Adult Bambi *Warrior as Adult Thumper *Fire Tug as Adult Flower *Sally Seaplane as Adult Faline *Constance (from TT) as Bambi's Mother *Hercules as The Prince of the Forest *Captain Star as Friend Owl *and more Special Guests For Man Was In The Forest Crossover, Inspired By Sampea CAML *Yoshi as Dumbo *Ten Cents, Hercules, Fire Tug, and Grampus as Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, and Rabbit *The Cartoon Network Characters as The Band Concert Characters *Shaggy Rogers as Pinocchio (1978 Version) *The Disney Characters as The Smurfs *Princess Peach as Snow White *AiAi as Jiminy Cricket *Baby as Pinocchio *Puffa as Christopher Robin *Agent Ed as Andy *Suzy as Ann Special Guests For Bambi's Mother Dies, Inspired By Sampea CAML *Baby as Pinocchio *AiAi as Jiminy Cricket *Ten Cents, Hercules, Fire Tug, and Grampus as Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, and Rabbit *Shaggy Rogers as Pinocchio (1978 Version) TUGS/Fantasia Parody Casts *Ten Cents as Mickey Mouse *Sunshine as Donald Duck *Emily (from TT) as Daisy Duck *Old Rusty as Yen Sid *Puffa as Ben Ali Gator *Sally Seaplane as Hycianth Hippo *And More TUGS/Fantasia 2000 Parody Casts *Ten Cents as Mickey Mouse *Sunshine as Donald Duck *Emily (from TT) as Daisy Duck *Old Rusty as Yen Sid *Scuttlebutt Pete as Soilder *Lillie Lightship as Doll *Bowser Koopa as Jack in the Box *And More TUGS/The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Cast in The Wind Of The Willows: * Top Hat as Mr. Toad * Sunshine as Moley * Ten Cents as Ratty * Fire Tug as Angus McBadger * Tina as Cyril Proudbottom * Zorran as Mr. Winkie * and more Cast in The Legend Of Sleepy Hollow: * Hercules as Ichabod Crane * Sally Seaplane as Katrina Van Tassel * and more TUGS/Star Wars * Hercules as Anakin Skywalker * Sally Seaplane as Padme Amidala * Top Hat as Obi Wan Kenobi * Cabot as The Emperor * Johnny Cuba as Darth Vader * Ten Cents as Luke Skywalker TUGS/Rayman the TV Series * Ten Cents as Rayman * Lillie Lightship as Betina * Pearl as Flips * Hercules as Cookie * Theodore as LacMac * Zorran as Admiral Razorbeard * Johnny Cuba as The Great Rigatoni * and more TUGS/Wreck It-Ralph * Bluenose as Wreck-It Ralph * Ten Cents as Fix-It Felix Jr. * Lillie Lightship as Sergeant Calhoun * Rebecca as Vannelope Von Schweetz * Big Mac as General Hologram * Cabot as Turtle * Zorran as King Candy/Turbo * Burke and Blair as Wynchel and Duncan * Izzy Gomez as Sour Bill * and more TUGS/Jurassic World * Grampus as Gray * Billy Shoepack as Zach * OJ as Owen * Lillie Lightship as Clarie * Thomas (from Thomas and Friends) as Scott * Emily (from Thomas and Friends) as Karen * Bluenose as Dr. Henry Wu * Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lowery * Hercules as Barry * The Fulton Ferry as Zara * Top Hat as Larry * Zorran as Vic Hoskins * Ten Cents as Blue * Big Mac as Rexy * Sunshine as Charlie * Pearl as Echo * Jack as Delta * Johnny Cuba as Indominus Rex * Warrior as Mosasaurus TUGS/The Sword in the Stone * Little Toot as Wart * Ten Cents as Merlin * Sunshine as Archimedes * Big Toot as Sir Ector * Mad Jack (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Sir Kay * Winnie The Pooh (from Winnie The Pooh) as Sir Pellinore * Burk as Black Bart Special Guests for Crossovers *The Characters as The Filip Zebic's Three Videos Crossovers like Higitus Figitus, Higitus Figitus (Reprise), and Battle of the Dishes. TUGS/Rayman *Ten Cents as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Hercules as Houdini (Both wise, kind, helpful, and father figures to Ten Cents and Rayman) *Sally Seaplane as Betilla (Both wifes to Hercules and Houdini and mother figures to Ten Cents and Rayman) *Bobby (from TT) as Mozzy (Both half bad and half good) *Ferries as Electoons *Fundy (from TT) as Tarayzan (Both friends to Ten Cents and Rayman) *Top Hat as The Musician (Both vain and brother figures to Ten Cents and Rayman) *Grampus as Joe (Both Western and nephew figures to Ten Cents and Rayman) *Johnny Cuba as Mr. Dark (Johnny Cuba is a villain in TCATMR) *Cabot's Cargo (from TT) as Antitoons *Guysbroough (from TT) as Moskito (Both take a dislike to Ten Cents and Rayman) *Shrimpers as Livingstones, Hunters, and Raving Rabbids (All Troublesome) *Evil Ten Cents as Dark Rayman (Both attempt to chase poor Thomas and Rayman) *Fire Tug as Photographer *Sunshine as Globox (Ten Cents and Sunshine are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *OJ as Murfy *Fred (from Ferry Boat Fred), Zip, Zug, Blandford, Bingham, and Igloo (TT) as The Teensies *Warrior as Clark *Lillie Lightship as Ly the Fairy *Lord Stinker as Sam the Snake *S.S. Vienna as Carmen the Whale *Benny the Cab as Polokus *Theodore, Hank, Foduck, and Blankton (from TT) as Globox Children *Pearl as Uglette *Zorran as Admiral Razorbeard (Both evil) *Stewiacke (from TT) as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Snorri (from TT) as Ninjaws *Big Cargo Ship (from Ferry Boat Fred) as Zombie Chickens *Zebedee as Axel *Zak as Foutch *Owen (from TT) as Umber (a.k.a. Coloccus) *Seabright, Colchester, Cumberland, R. Boat, and Louis (from TT) as The Robo Pirates *Nantucket as Jano *Sixteen (from TTTE) as Grolem 13 *The Ghostly Galleon as The Robot Dinosaur and Big Mama *George (from TT) as Hardrox *Princess Alice as Bimbette *Carla (from TT) as Razorwife *Emily (from TT) as Tily *Frank as Otti Psi *Eddie as Romeo Patti *Sea Rouge as Gonzo *Tex (from TT) as Andre *Bluenose as Count Razoff *Constance (from TT) as Begoniax *Burke, Blair, Sea Rouge (from Salty's Lighthouse), and Bad Scrap (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Knaarens *Cabot (from TT) as Reflux *Shediac the Shipyard Shed (from TT) as The Bubble Dreamer *Oliver (from TT) as Ales Mansay TUGS/Spyro the Dragon * Ten Cents as Spyro * Sunshine as Sparx * Grampus as Blink * OJ as Professor * Fred (Ferry Fred Boat) as Flame * Puffa as Hunter * Princess Alice as Zoe * Shamus (TT) as Sgt. James Byrd * S.S. Vienna as Bianca * Hercules as Cleetus * Johnny Cuba as Gnasty Gnorc * Carla (TT) as The Sorceress * Top Hat as Agent 9 * Warrior as Moneybags * Sally Seaplane as Elora * Emily (TT) as Ember * Pearl as Sheila * Big Mac as Bentley * Zorran as Ripto * Zak and Zebedee as Crush and Gulp * Bluenose as Red * Brunswick (TT) as Tomas * Frank as Delbin * Eddie as Nestor * Boomer as Zeke * Mighty Moe as Cosmos * Clayton (TT) as Trondo * Digby (TT) as Volteer * Gregor (TT) as Cyril * Canso (TT) as Terrador * Digby (TT) as Ignitus * Lillie Lightship as Cynder * Evil Lillie Lightship as Evil Cynder * Old Rusty as The Chronicler * Izzy Gomez as Ice King * Cabot (TT) as Malefor * Cumberland (TT) as Mason TUGS/The Land Before Time *Ten Cents as Littlefoot *Lillie Lightship as Cera *Molly (TT) as Ducky *Grampus as Spike *Sunshine as Chomper *Emily (TT) as Ruby *Bobby (TT) as Petrie *Hercules as Grandpa Longneck *Sally Seaplane as Grandma Longneck *Johnny Cuba as Red Claw *Zebedee and Zak as Screech and Thud *The Ghostly Galleon as Sharptooth *Princess Alice as Littlefoot's Mother *Big Mac as Topsy as Gordon *Warrior as Mr. Thicknose *Top Hat as Mr. Clubtail *Canso (TT) as Bron *Boomer as Shorty *Lillie Lighthouse (TT) as Mama Swimmer *and more TUGS/Woody Woodpecker * Ten Cents as Woody Woodpecker * Top Hat as Andy Panda * Big Mac as Wally Walrus * Warrior as Buzz Buzzard * Sunshine as Chilly Willy * Grampus as Breezy * Ten Cents as Oswald Rabbit * Lillie Lightship as Winnie Woodpecker * OJ as Pooch the Pup * Emily (TT) as Splinter * Billy Shoepeck as Knothead * Sigrid (TT) as Poodles * Sally Seaplane as Miranda Panda * and more TUGS/The Little Engine That Could * Lillie Lightship as Tillie * Sally Seaplane as Georgia * Hercules as Doc * Bluenose as Farnsworth * Big Mac as Pete * OJ as Jebediah * Ten Cents as Chip * Big Mickey as Tower * Sunshine as Eric * and more TUGS/Peter Pan * Ten Cents as Peter Pan * Lillie Lightship as Wendy Darling * Grampus as John Darling * Sunshine as Michael Darling * Casey Jones as George Darling * Penelope Pitstop as Mary Darling * Princess Alice as Tinkerbell * Fifi (from Mickey Mouse) as Nana * Hooded Claw as Captain Hook * Bobby (TT) as Mr. Smee * Zebedee, Zak, Burke, Blair, Snorri, Cabot, Oliver, R Boat (TT), Sea Rouge (SL), and The Shrimpers as The Pirates * Evil Theodore as Tick Tock * The Goods Engine as The Indian Chief * Pearl as Tiger Lily * Izzy Gomez as The Octopus * Puffa as Edward Darling * Boomer as Danny Darling * S.S. Vienna as Jane Darling Special Guests For You Can Fly! * The TV and Video Game Characters as The NickyHelp Characters Special Guests For Following The Leader * The TV and Video Game Characters as The Neo Burns Characters Special Guests For What Made The Red Man Red? * The TV and Video Game Characters as The Larry Winkle Characters Special Guests For Your Mother and Mine * The TV and Video Game Characters as The Sampea CAML Characters TUGS/Pirates of the Caribbean * Ten Cents as Captain Jack Sparrow * Lillie Lightship as Elizabeth Swann * Bluenose as Davey Jones TUGS/The Great Mouse Detective * Foduck (TT) as Basil Of Baker Street * Little Toot as Dr. David Q. Dawson * Millie (TT) as Olivia Flaversham * Digby (TT) as Hiram Flaversham * Cabot (TT) as Professor Ratigan * Bobby (TT) as Fidget * Kate (from Ferry Boat Fred) as Mrs. Judson * Carla (TT) as Singing Female Mouse TUGS/The Lion King * Big Mac as Mufasa * Sally Seaplane as Sarabi * Pearl as Sarafina * Sunshine as Young Simba * Puffa as Adult Simba * Emily (TT) as Young Nala * S.S. Vienna as Adult Nala * Top Hat as Zazu * Hercules as Timon * Warrior as Pumbaa * OJ as Rafiki * Johnny Cuba as Scar * Carla (TT), Oliver (TT), and Cabot (TT) as Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed TUGS/The Aristocats * Ten Cents as Thomas O' Malley * Lillie Lightship as Duchess * Sunshine as Berlioz * Emily (TT) as Marie * Fundy (TT) as Toulouse * Johnny Cuba as Edgar * Shamus (TT) as Requefort * Penelope Pitstop (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) as Madam Adelaide Bonfamille * Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) as George * Pearl (TT) as Abigal * Penta (TT) as Amelia * Lord Stinker as Uncle Waldo * Frank as Napoleon * Eddie as Laffyette * Pearl as Frou-Frou * and more TUGS/The Wind in the Willows *Ten Cents as Mole *Hercules as Ratty *Top Hat as Toad *Big Mac as Badger *Sunshine as Billy Rabbit *Grampus as Ernest *Lillie Lightship as Georgina *OJ as Auberon Mole *Warrior as Thomas *Johnny Cuba as The Jailer *Sigrid (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Jailer's Daughter *Zorron as The Chief Weasel *Zebedee as The Weasel Henchman *Zak, Zip and Zug as The Other Weasels *Izzy Gomez as Alfred *Bluenose as Reggie *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rosemary *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Ms Carrington-Moss *Sally Seaplane as The Fat Bargewoman *Diesel (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Isambard 'Bilbone' Toad *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Alice TUGS/The Loud House Parody Casts * Ten Cents as Lincoln Loud * Sunshine as Clyde * Hercules and Lillie Lightship as Mr. and Mrs. Loud * Sally Seaplane as Lori Loud * Pearl as Leni Loud * The Duchess as Luna Loud * Princess Alice as Luan Loud * SS Vienna as Lynn Loud * The Fulton Ferry as Lucy Loud * Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lola and Lana Loud * Sunshine (SL Version) as Lily Loud * Top Hat as Bobby * Big Mac as Harold McBride * Warrior as Howard McBride * Zip and Zug as Papa Wheelier and Flat Tire * Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mrs. Johnson * OJ as Zach * Grampus as Liam * Boomer as Rusty Spookes * and more TUGS/Scooby Doo *Ten Cents as Scooby Doo *Hercules as Shaggy Rogers *Sally Seaplane as Velma Dinkley *Top Hat as Fred Jones *S.S. Vienna as Daphne Blake *Sunshine as Scrappy Doo *Puffa as Scooby Dum Category:Julian Bernardino